The Perfect World?
by atlantian jedi
Summary: Little has been written about life on Alderaan. Was the day to day life in Alderaanian society really that different from that of any other decent world? What was Leia's family like? NOT an action packed story, not yet anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters or the worlds or even some of the ideas (e.g. the seed storm) and terms (e.g. kriffing). I make no profit from this...it is just an outlet for my creativity! Thank you, Lucas, for providing the foundation.

* * *

**1**

"Well, Artoo, you've done it now," scolded See-Threepio, banging his metal hand on the Astromech droid's dome. "I _told_ you to stay inside until the storm passes. I can't understand why you never listen to me. Now see what you've done."

The protocol droid shook his head and strutted across the cluttered docking bay of the Royal Palace to prepare an oil bath for his counterpart. "Just look at you. You're filthy. And you've got seeds clogging all your joints and wheels. _Seeds_, Artoo-Detoo. What were you thinking, going outside at a time like this?"

Artoo warbled feebly.

"Getting some fresh air?" Threepio finished the preparations and carefully navigated the crates and spare parts strewn across the floor to make his way back to the nearly incapacitated droid. "Why, that is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard."

This time Artoo shot back a series of beeps and snorts, and ended with a strong mimic of a raspberry.

See-Threepio stood stunned momentarily, but he quickly regained his sense of authority. "Don't you talk back to me, you simple-minded dreck. After all, I am the one getting you out of this mess." He turned to help Artoo into position for the bath. "Why I even bother with you is beyond my comprehension."

As the platform on which Artoo stood was lowered into the oil, See-Threepio continued ranting. "Viceroy Organa will have you dismantled for sure if he finds out about this. Even such a forgiving human as himself would hardly understand why one of his droids would be outside seeking fresh air during the worst seed storm in years. He'd probably think you were up to something."

Threepio paused, suddenly looking alarmed. "Oh, no! He'll think I'm a spy!"

* * *

The rains had been especially heavy the previous spring, producing rich vegetation ten times thicker than normal. Throughout the late spring and early summer, the combination of warm temperatures and fresh, rain-cleansed air drew numerous people to the grasslands and forests. These excursions were frequent in the lives of most city-dwellers, and they provided a welcome break from daily routine. 

The brilliant flowers and lush vegetation inspired artists, musicians, writers… The entire planet seemed to explode to life in the spring.

Now, however, as summer drew to an end, the consequences of the heavy spring rains became evident once again.

Leia Organa stood on the balcony of her aunt's Royal Palace suite in Aldera, capital of peaceful Alderaan, and one of its few metropolitan areas. She gazed out across the grass to the lake surrounding the island city. Normally she would stand gaping in awe at the so-called "Silver Flow," the masses of tiny glimmerfish swimming with the current, their metallic scales reflecting the sunlight in a brilliant display of glittering silver.

But she could see no sign of the glimmerfish. In fact, she could barely see anything at all. Except the seeds. The thousands—perhaps even millions—of seeds flying through the air, carried by the moderate breeze that ruffled Leia's light blue gown and blew her waist-length chestnut hair into her face.

With a sigh Leia pulled her hair back and held it with her hand as she tried in vain one last time to catch a glimpse of the glimmerfish. Having no luck, she turned and walked back through the large transparisteel door into the living area.

"Why does every plant on this planet have to seed at the same time anyway?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Oh, is that what all this is?" inquired Jada, her aunt's housekeeper, continuing to stir the pot of boiling stew.

Leia rolled her eyes and sank down into the plush Ekkki-Tiib hair couch. In a monotonous voice, she replied, "'Each year at the end of summer every plant produces seeds that are carried by the wind. The more it rains during the spring, the thicker the vegetation grows. And the more seeds that are produced, the denser the seed storm.' Or so says my Alderaanian Botany professor."

Jada placed the pot of stew on the table and proceeded to fill a bowl for Leia and another for herself. She carried the bowls into the living area and sat down opposite her mistress's niece. "So," she began, carefully blowing on her spoon and taking a sip of the steaming stew, "you are enjoying your studies?"

Leia nodded. Before she could reply, a loud bang in the anteroom startled both her and Jada and caused them to look up from their meal. "What—?"Leia began, but was cut off by the shriek that followed.

"Oooh, I could just _kill_ that man!" A thud resounded throughout the suite. "The nerve, making me chase that kriffing pittin out in this storm." The voice grew louder and more forceful. "That _kriffing_—"

"Must you use that kind of language around the young lady, Madam?" Jada shouted above the clamor.

The door silently slid open, and a slender woman not much taller than Leia stomped in, red in the face and dressed in a black silk gown that looked as if it had never been washed or pressed, although Leia knew better. Pinched between her thumb and forefinger she carried a struggling pale pink pittin. Leia jumped up from the couch and ran to her pet. "AT-AV!" She gently cuddled the tiny animal against her chest as she returned to her seat. "Was Auntie Rouge being mean to you?"

Rouge made a face at the sound of her niece's baby talk. "Leia, your father has gone too far!" She reached up and pointed at her hair. "Just look at this!" she shrieked. "This is outrageous! Absolutely unacceptable!"

Jada looked away, trying to suppress a smile. Leia could not contain her amusement and laughed out loud. In place of her aunt's usual perfectly and meticulously styled hair was a tangled mess of black curls studded with countless seeds sticking out in all directions. "Well, Aunt Rouge," Leia teased, "at least it goes well with the dirt under your fingernails."

"You are insufferable!" Rouge glared at her niece. "Despite what your father may think, I do not baby-sit your pets—especially not during a seed storm when everyone is supposed to stay inside anyway—and especially not this…" she hesitated and pointed to AT-AV in Leia's arms, "this maniac…_thing_." She huffed, "Is that clear?"

Leia smiled and looked down at her pet, which was at the moment content to lie still. She certainly had not named him All-Terrain Attack Vehicle without reason. Trying hard to appear serious, she sat up regally and replied, "Perfectly."

"Good." Rouge sat down on the sofa, smoothed out her gown, and looked at the two ladies. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

a/n: I know, I know...just how immature can Leia be? But writing her this way now leaves her character much room to develop in the future. This is only the beginning. -alderaanian jedi 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters or the worlds or even some of the ideas and terms. The HoloNet bulletin comes from the holonetnews website. I make no profit from this...it is just an outlet for my creativity! Thank you, Lucas, for providing the foundation.

* * *

**2**

Leia awoke the next morning to whispers coming from the living area outside her bedroom. She lay still for a moment, confused, and tried to determine the source of the voices. Amongst the unintelligible sounds she suddenly clearly heard her name spoken.

Her eyes snapped open, and she sucked in a sharp breath. _Oh, no_, she thought. Her stomach flip-flopped with anxiety, and she could feel a cold sweat begin to break out on her forehead. _Please, no_, she begged silently, _I'm not ready to leave the Academy_.

The last time her father and her aunts had met secretly to talk about her had resulted in a heated argument, rather out of line on her part, over her academic future. Leia had been perfectly content with her private tutoring in the Royal Palace, but her family had other ideas. It was custom for Alderaanian nobles to send their daughters to the Alderaan Select Academy for Young Ladies to be educated, and her father and aunts had agreed that the time had come for her to transition to the Academy.

Leia had hated the Academy at first. It seemed crowded and impersonal, and she no longer received constant individual attention from her instructors, the luxury she was most reluctant to relinquish. After she began to talk with her instructors and interact with the other ladies, though, the once-overwhelming Academy slowly became a more friendly and emotionally safe environment.

As she lay in bed, she feared her family now wished her to leave the Academy that had become like her second home and transfer to the galaxy-renowned University of Aldera. At the university she could study with all types of students—male and female, noble and common, human and non-human—and learn from some of the best and most famous instructors in the galaxy. She still had no idea why her family would want this for her.

Feeling that she had postponed reality as long as possible, Leia sighed and got out of bed. She slowly dressed in a casual white gown and draped a pale green shawl over her shoulders. She combed her hair, stole one final glance in the mirror, took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and pressed the button to open the door.

* * *

"_Putting an end to a three-month scandal in the halls of higher learning on Alderaan, Provost Dalus Othona formally censured and suspended Dean Halcor Raystal."_

Bail Organa sat with his three sisters, Tia, Rouge, and Celly, intently following the developing story on the HoloNet.

The blue-skinned humanoid continued her report: _"The investigation into the Dean's improprieties began after numerous student complaints that his frequent lectures were increasingly off topic and erratic."_

With a quiet _swoosh_ a door opened and Leia stepped out from her bedroom. The four heads turned briefly in her direction, then focused once more on the news. Leia paused in the doorway and tilted her head, bewildered at the absence of greeting. But her dignified upbringing prevailed and she quickly composed herself. Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House would not be ignored. She stepped further into the room. "I should think that I—"

"Quiet!" Celly hissed without taking her eyes off the holoprojector.

Bail motioned for Leia to join them. She silently walked across the room and sat on the sofa beside her father.

"_The charges were compounded when it was revealed that Raystel propositioned two female students, offering course credits in exchange for personal relations."_

"Oh, my!" Leia gasped, horrified.

"Listen!" This time it was Tia who silenced her, turning to glare at her niece.

"_Drug tests further proved Raystel to be a ryll abuser. Raystel, staying at his Delaya-based cottage, refused comment."_ The humanoid reporter signed off and the Net turned to news in other parts of the galaxy. Bail turned off the holoprojector and the viewers sat stunned, still staring at the empty space where the images had been projected.

Celly was first to move. "Well," she said, as she turned to face the others, "that is certainly the most scandalous bit of news to come from this city in quite some time."

They all nodded, then Bail sadly shook his head. "It's such a shame. One of the top universities caught up in a disgrace like this." He sighed and continued, "All the more reason why Leia attends the Academy instead."

"Ah, yes," Celly said gleefully, rising from the couch. "Back to business. Leia, we have something we must discuss with you."

Leia took a deep breath and nervously looked around at her family. She sighed; so the news had not been a permanent distraction after all. Most families on Alderaan—perhaps even throughout the entire galaxy—would no doubt still be discussing the story, amazed that this quiet and seemingly perfect society could hold such a secret. She wondered what could ever be so important as to take priority over her aunts' usual tendency to gossip over the news.

Bail could see his sisters' eagerness, but he wished to relay such exciting information to his daughter himself. "If you will kindly excuse us," he said, turning to the three ladies, "I would prefer to dine with my daughter first." He watched as their jaws dropped and he firmly stared back at them.

"Fine," Celly answered, agitated that she would have to wait even longer. "If you so desire."

"I do," Bail replied simply.

Without another word, Tia, Rouge, and Celly glanced one last time at Leia, who was sitting dumbfounded, then turned and left the room.

* * *

The Palace dining hall was huge and lavishly decorated, fit for entertaining hundreds of guests at a time. Leia and her father chose instead to eat in their more private quarters. See-Threepio brought out a light dish of l'lahsh and two glasses of blue milk. "Anything else, sir?"

Bail shook his head. "Not at the moment, Threepio, thank you."

"You're perfectly welcome, sir. Now, if you will excuse me…" Threepio bowed and left the room.

"Now, Leia," Bail began, in between mouthfuls, "as you have just recently turned sixteen standard years old, your aunts and I feel that your time at the Academy is nearly complete."

Leia did not meet her father's eyes. She stared down at her meal, not really seeing anything, not quite able to believe her worst fears were becoming reality. Bail noticed his daughter's gloom and prodded her with a note of concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Leia brought herself to look at him and answered honestly, "I don't want to leave the Academy. Transferring there from private instruction was hard enough. If you make me go to the university now, it will be even worse. Please."

Bail chuckled and took a sip of the milk, relieved that Leia's worry was over a simple misunderstanding. "No, Leia, don't worry. You won't be going to the university." Leia looked up at him in surprise. "Especially not after today's news," he added as an afterthought.

"Then what—?" Leia began.

"Princess, it is time we presented you to the Emperor."


End file.
